Christmas Embarrassment
by FloweredEnchantment
Summary: 100 Teddy/Victoire drabbles.
1. The Accident

**A/N: I decided since, you know, Christmas is coming up I would do a little fic about it. I couldn't help myself! My mom is putting up Christmas decorations (she gets a little eager) and this little thing popped up. I have read a few like it, and wanted to do my own. Hope you like it! **

Christmas at the Weasley's house had always been a very happy occasion. Even during the war, when everything seemed at it's lowest, the moments there were special, and always treasured.

And now, years later, the time had come up again. Weasleys, Potters, a Lupin, and too many others to count were there, small children running around, Mrs. Weasley (The first one) was frying up bacon, eggs, the regular breakfast food, and slowly people adults and children alike) trickled into the kitchen.

Soon, everyone was sitting at the table, James pestering Albus ("Move your arm, I can't reach the pancakes!") Rose and Lily looking at Ron in disgust as he shoveled piles of eggs onto his plate, and Hermione scolding him almost endlessly (Really, Ron, this isn't the last time your ever going to eat!"). Normal Christmas Day havoc.

Teddy was there as well, of course, being part of the family as much as the next. He was telling Harry about Hogwarts, being a first year and very excited.

"Where is Victoire?" Ginny questioned Fleur, who was sitting across from her.

"Still upstairs. Hopefully zee will be down soon" she answered with a glance towards her daughters bedroom, which had been added onto the Burrow a few years earlier.

As if on cue, Fleur and Bill's daughter came bouncing down the stairs, still dresses in her pajamas, hair frizzed around, obviously just waking up.

Mum have you seen my-" she started, but as soon as her eyes landed on Teddy, a small squeal was emitted from her mouth, and she dashed back upstairs, her face burning red.

Even before the poor girl was gone, George burst into laughter. Ginny's cheeks were flaming, and Molly was struggling to keep a grin off her face. Harry and Ron soon joined in laughing.

"You shouldn't laugh at her!" Lily piped up, Rose soon agreeing.

"No, we're not laughing at her, trust me." Harry said, still laughing. Ginny had hidden her head in her hands, but took one away to hit Harry playfully over the head. Ginny felt something sticky on her elbow, and she blushed harder, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. Ron helped her out , saying between laughter:

"Ginny, you've-got-some-b-butter-on-y-your-e-elbow!"

Ginny stood up, grabbing a napkin to wipe the hated goop off her arm. "I'm going to talk to Vicky," she said, and walked up the stairs towards the young girl's room.

**A/N: Like it? Love It? Think it is a piece of crud? **

**Post a Review and tell me! CLIIIIIICK THEEEEBUTTTOONNNN!!!!!!!**


	2. Talks With Aunt Ginny

A/N: I actually wasn't planning on putting up a second chapter, but you guys really wanted it. Also, I got a new Word program, and I really wanted to use it. ;) Also, i need somebody to beta this, since it is going to become an actual story, and I want someone to look over it. Just tell me if your interested, give me your e-mail, and I'll get back to you. :):):)

-Flowered Enchantment

Ginny POV

I quickly dashed up the stairs, getting away from the laughter that floated up. I love my family, really I do, but my embarrassment is not _that _funny! Even James and Albus were laughing, and I doubt they even knew what it was they were laughing at!

Soon I reached Vicky's room, which was a shocking shade of pink, and saw the poor girl sitting on her bed, head in her hands. I quietly sat down beside her. Victoire looked up at me, and I saw she was crying. I wrapped her up in a hug.

"Oh, come here," I whispered, pulling her close. She buried her head into my shoulder, small sniffles emitting every few seconds.

"Why didn't anyone tell me he was going to be here!" she exclaimed, breaking away. I smiled slightly.

"Well, he's been here before, and you didn't care this much," I mentioned, knowing the answer she was going to give, having said it myself.

"It's just…I kind of…" she mumbled something I couldn't hear. Victoire looked down at the light sheets, picking at a loose string.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that," I teased. She took a deep breath, pulling at her silver hair.

"I like Teddy. A lot." Vicky looked up at me, biting her lip.

"I know." I said, leaning back onto the wall. Her eyes widened.

"Is it that obvious?" She questioned, crawling up to me.

"Well, what just happened down there, reminds me a lot of something I did a _long _time ago." I said, realizing it had been awhile back. I was getting old!

"What happened?" Vicky asked.

"Well, my crush, he was best friends with Uncle Ron and staying at our house for the summer. Of course, no one bothers to tell little old me, and I came down in my pajamas, and he was sitting at the breakfast table, eating toast. I didn't want to let him see me like that, so I ran back upstairs as fast as I could." When I finished my recount, Vicky looked interested.

"What happened after that? What did you do?" She bounced up and down on the bed.

"I pretty much avoided him the rest of the summer, because every time I was around him I did something completely embarrassing." I said. Oi, just remembering that now made me blush.

"But what happened to him? Did you ever talk to him? Is Uncle Ron still friends with him?" she babbled out questions. Oh, here came the fun part!

"I talked to him. In fact, I ended up marrying him." Her eyes got even bigger.

"You were married to someone before Uncle Harry?" She practically screamed. I laughed, then patted her shoulder.

"He is Uncle Harry!" I managed to squeeze out, before erupting in giggles again. Victoire looked up at me sheepishly.

"Oh. Does that mean..." She bit her lip again, "I might marry Teddy?" Vicky looked so hopeful, and I grinned at her.

"Maybe. Who knows?" I shrugged. She stood up, and I made my way to the door.

"Thanks for coming up here, Aunt Ginny. You're a big help." She hugged me, and I made my way downstairs. I sat back down beside Harry, and Teddy glanced back up the stairs.

"Is Victoire going to come down?" He asked, and I nodded. I had a feeling Vicky wasn't the only one with a crush. This could get interesting…


	3. Cold Kisses

Thirteen year old Victoire Weasley was cold. The snow mound she was hiding behind made sure no one could see her, but didn't help in the warmth department. Her teeth chattered; she hoped it didn't give away her location.

Suddenly, she felt something wet hit her head. She whipped around, to see Teddy Lupin, his back to her, running away. She grinned mischievously. Victorie balled up some snow, and took off toward his retreating figure.

"I know it was you, Lupin! Don't try to hide from me!" She yelled. Teddy only laughed and kept running. She followed, until they were both in the field behind the Burrow, in a standoff.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't peg you with this right now," she taunted, packing more snow into the already large ball she had in her hand. Teddy's laughed was carefree, but slightly nervous. Victorie was known for fierce snowball fights.

"Well, you wouldn't want to hurt this face, would you?" He tried to give her an innocent puppy dog look, but the blond girl only rolled her eyes. She wasn't easily deterred from a challenge, even when it came to the boy she'd loved since she was nine.

"Not good enough," she stated simply, before launching the snowball at him. It hit his shoulder, making him stagger back. Victorie laughed, giddy with excitement, and ran away—much like the young boy had just moments ago.

Teddy followed, until he was close enough to touch her. He wrapped his arms around the girl's small body, and pulled her to the snowy ground. He couldn't help but notice the blush that covered her normally pale cheeks, and the way her rosy lips were stretched into a beautiful smile. Her eyes were light and happy. He loved her eyes, the deep blue color that uniquely hers.

His breathing was ragged, and Teddy was nervous. But without planning it, and without thinking it through, he pressed his lips to hers.

Victorie could barely suppress a gasp. Kissing Teddy was nothing like she had imagined; it was better. So much better. Her lips tingled as if they were numb, but in a very good way. She let her eyes flutter closed, and focused on the feelings shooting through her body.

When he pulled away, cold air rushed to her lips. She opened her eyes, and looked straight into his. And she laughed.

"Y-you're h-h-hair!" she giggled. Teddy was more than a little confused.

"It-it's changing colors like mad!" Victorie explained. Teddy blushed, and tried to wrangle it back to it's normal brown. Sometimes he could do without the metamorphmagus things. Victorie finally stopped, slowing to a small chuckle, and ruffled his hair.

"Glad you had a good laugh," he muttered, but with a smile. Victorie smiled again, then kissed his cheek. Teddy smiled.



"I could get used to that," he said softly. Victorie could only nod. How could everything be so perfect? It was like a dream. She never wanted to wake up.


	4. Perfect

**I've decided to just do drabbles for this fic. I think it'll work out better than a story, and I'll probably get more updates in this way. Well, enjoy ;)**

**Perfect**

Her red hair was pulled into a messy bun, fly away strands outlining her face. The shirt she was wearing still had jelly stains from breakfast, and her ill fitting sweats needed a good cleaning. She was tired, and falling asleep next to him on the couch, though he could tell she was trying to force her eyes open.

"Vicky," he was the only one aloud to call her that, and he used it every chance he got, "You need to go to sleep, love. It's late."

She mumbled something he couldn't hear, and stumbled into their bedroom; but not before tripping over a random shoe that had been left out. She let out a curse, and slammed the door. Teddy smiled.

What did he do to deserve this perfect woman?

**Yes, I know. Another short one. I have just been WAY busier than I thought I would be these past few weeks, and everything has just flown by. But anyway, expect a lot of updates soon. I've been in kind of a writing mood lately, so…**


	5. Angry

"Victorie?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't feel my arm."

"Too bad. I'm comfortable."

"…"

"…Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. I saw you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Because it's fun to see you get angry."

"I'm not angry."

"Yes you are."

"_No, _I'm not."

"_Yes, _you are."

"There you go again! Being difficult!"

"Did you know you're really pretty when you're angry?"

"Don't try to change the subject!"

* * *

**Yay for all-dialog fics! I'm in a writing mood. Which is good for this fic, because I'm gonna update alot. I have maybe, three or for more little drabbles. and I got a LiveJournal, the link to which you can find on my homepage. All my updates will be on there, so it's a good way to find out when I'm going to update. **


	6. Tizzy

It was nine-o-clock on a Saturday morning, and Molly Weasley was absolutely amazed. Victoire was bounding down the stairs two at a time, fully dressed and looking like she'd been up for three hours. She plopped down at the table across from Molly. The smiled she was wearing threatened to break her face.

"What's got you all in a tizzy?" The older witch asked, pushing a cup of tea towards her granddaughter.

"Oh, nothing," she chirped, taking the cup. Well. That was a complete lie, and Molly knew it. She was about to ask again, but it was not needed. She got her answer when there was a knock on the front door, and Victoire jumped to answer it, spilling her drink all over the table.

Of course. Molly now remembered the letter that had arrived from Teddy just a few days ago, saying he was coming home from Auror training for a week.

Molly smiled as she watched Teddy hug Victoire tightly. She couldn't see how the two managed to be away from each other. Victoire had just gotten out of school when Teddy started Auror training, and they never had any time together. But they managed to make the relationship work.

And by the way they were now kissing, things were going very well.

* * *

**Yay for fast updates! I have to post this soon, since I love it so much. It's probably my favorite one, because it turned out **_**exactly **_**how I wanted it to. Which almost never happens with me. Anyway, well, you know the drill. Review, please. It only take a few seconds. **


	7. Favorite

Victoire's favorite thing about Teddy was his hair.

The colors ranged from chocolate brown to neon yellow. A few days ago it had been purple, although that wasn't entirely his choice. James had been feeling mischievous that morning.

Victoire had to admit; she was kind of jealous. His ability to morph anything about him astounded her, and always had. He was _special_.

Which was why she couldn't figure out why he stayed with her. She was, to put it plainly, rather boring, and obviously un-special. She wasn't super smart like Rose, or patient like Albus. The most exciting thing about her was her flame of red hair, and even then it wasn't all that great, because practically everyone else in the entire family had red hair. There were millions of girls who led more interesting lives than she.

But when she voiced her opinion, he just stared at her incredulously.

"What? It's true," she'd said.

"How could you possibly think you're not special? Victoire Marie-Anne Weasley, you're the most wonderful, beautiful, perfect girl I've ever seen or known." She was a stubborn person, and held tight to her conviction.

"You're just saying that because we're dating."

Teddy rolled his eyes and sighed. "I thought you were beautiful even before we were dating. Even before you could _talk _I thought you were amazing."

And then Victoire found something she liked even more than Teddy's hair: his ability to make her feel like the most important witch in the world.


End file.
